You
by Kammora
Summary: Banyak hal yang ingin Hinata ceritakan, namun ia takut tak ada yang mendengar, ahh benar-benar membingungkan, bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa seakan semuanya baik-baik saja padahal ia benar-benar seperti pohon yang diterjang angin besar berusaha keras agar akarnya tak lepas dari tanah, sehingga ia masih bisa berdiri kokoh.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Gaje, abal, typo, OOC (maybe), alur cepat..**

 **Alur cepat yahhhh, cepat sekalii seperti keretaaaaa**

 ***GaaHina***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Don't like don't read**

Banyak hal yang ingin Hinata ceritakan, namun ia takut tak ada yang mendengar, ahh benar-benar membingungkan, bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa seakan semuanya baik-baik saja padahal ia benar-benar seperti pohon yang diterjang angin besar berusaha keras agar akarnya tak lepas dari tanah, sehingga ia masih bisa berdiri kokoh.

Tokyo awal musim dingin akan menjadi saksi ketika akhirnya cinta menyatukan mereka kembali, sudah seharusnya mereka mengesampingkan ego. Bukankah akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini jika kau terus memendam rasa sakit yang tak pernah kau tanyakan kebenarannya.

"Aku ingin kau jadi model untuk tugas ku kali ini." Gaara masih berusaha membujuk Hinata agar mau menjadi modelnya. Gaara mahasiswa jurusan _Photograph_ tahun ke tiga.

" Bukannya aku tak mau hanya saja akhir-akhir ini tugas kuliahku juga banyak, sehingga tak ada waktu luang." gadis itu masih berusaha untuk menolak tawaran untuk menjadi model dalam tugas kuliah Gaara yang bertemakan _flower in winter_

"Ayolah Hinata. Kenapa kau menolak tawaran Gaara, padahal kau 'kan sering menjadi model untuk Sakura' kan?" Tenten berusaha untuk membujuk temannya, Gaara bukan lah pria yang pandai membujuk, sebenarnya Gaara juga tidak ingin memaksa menjadikan Hinata modelnya, seandainya saja Prof Jeos tidak menyarankan Hinata untuk menjadi modelnya, tentu saja ia tidak akan serepot ini. Gaara selalu mendapatkan model dengan mudah untuk bahan jepretannya, para gadis akan dengan sukarela menjadikan dirinya sebagai model.

"Ku mohon Hinata." Tenten terus merengek pada Hinata, apa Tenten telah dicuci otaknya oleh Gaara. Bukankah ia sudah tahu bahwa Hinata sangat malas berhubungan dengan Gaara, "Mau yah Hinata?" Kini Tenten memohon dengan _Puppy eyes_ nya.

"Baiklah."akhirnya kata itu keluar dari mulut Hinata walau dengan raut wajah keterpaksaan

" Jam 4 sore di café Orio " Hinata pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Gaara yang tengah tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tengah sibuk merapihkan buku tebal yang begitu banyak. matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat, sudah hampir pukul 4 sore gadis itu bergegas keluar dari kelasnya. Berjalan santai menuju café yang tak jauh dari kampusnya, sesekali dia merapihkan rambutnya karena angin nakal. Sore hari suasana Café cukup ramai kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah mahasiswa yang ingin bersantai di sore hari. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru café tapi sosok yang ia cari tak di temukan akhirnya ia memutuskan duduk di meja yang dekat dengan jendela sehingga dapat memandang jalanan senggang kota Tokyo ketika sore hari.

"Emhh aku pesan _macaroon_ dan _green tea_ saja." Hinata menyerahkan buku pesanannya pada pelayan, tak lama pesanannya datang ia langsung meminum _green tea_ nya, Hinata memang sangat suka dengan greentea, karena sejak kecil kedua orang tua nya selalu memberinya _Green tea_ hingga akhirnya menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

Di depan pintu café Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh café, tak lama ia bisa melihat seorang gadis yang tengah menunngunya, gadis dengan rambut sebahu berwarna indigo, kulit nya terlihat putih, Gadis itu terus memandang jalan menikmati indahnnya kota Tokyo di sore hari, Hinata sedang menunggu dirinya

"Sudah lama menunggu ?" Gaara duduk di depan Hinata.

"Tidak" jawab Hinata dengan sedikit malas.

Gaara merasa tidak enak hati dengan Hinata yang sepertinya sudah lama menunggu dirinya, terlihat dari minumannya yang sudah mau habis.

"Maaf tadi aku bertemu teman lama sehingga terlambat datang."terlihat jelas Gaara sedikit menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku tidak terlalu buru-buru." Hinata masih berusaha untuk tidak memandang langsung lawan bicaranya, sebenarnya Hinata agak risih ketika Gaara datang, pengunjung café langsung menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian. Gaara selalu menjdai pusat perhatian di mana pun ia berada.

"Aku akan mulai pemotretan lusa di Tokyo Tower" Gaara berusaha menjelaskan tentang pemotretannya besok.

"Baiklah aku hanya perlu datang kan?" Tanya Hinata yang sepertinya sudah ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya,

"Tunggu!"Gaara menarik Hinata agar kembali duduk "Bukan kah kita belum membicarakan tentang bayaranmu untuk menjadi modelku?"

Hinata menarik nafas, sepertinya ia bosan. Bukankah tadi ia bilang tidak terburu-buru tapi mengapa sekarang ia terlihat ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan café ini. Sejak awal Hinata selalu menghindari tatapan jade itu, ia tak mau tenggelam dalam kerinduan yang dipancarkannya.

"Baiklah, terserah pada mu kau ingin membayar ku berapa, aku hanya perlu menjadi modelmu, setelah itu kau tidak akan mengganggu ku lagi kan?" Hinata sedikit terlihat menahan emosinya

"Kau hanya perlu melakukan itu saja." Ucap Gaara yang lebih terdengar seperti untaian kata putus asa, ia hanya menatap tak percaya pada Hinata. Gadis iu terlihat kesal jika berada dekat Gaara, padahal banyak gadis yang selalu ingin berdekatan dengan Gaara. Dan Gaara bukannya tidak tahu penyebab Hinata menjadi seperti itu, ini semua salahnya. Andai saja saat itu ia bisa mengontrol sedikit emosinya dan tak mempertahankan ego nya ia takkan berakhir menyedihkan seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang." Hinata beranjak dari duduknya pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang sibuk dengan pikirannya

 _Gadis itu masih saja menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya, selalu tak mau berbicara jujur._ Gaara menyeruput _coffee_ nya, memandang Hinata yang berjalan keluar café hingga siluet gadis itu mengilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di apartment ia langsung membersihkan tubuhnya, hujan deras turun saat perjalanan pulang dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Hinata dan Sakura teman satu _apartment_ namun beda fakultas, Sakura satu jurusan dengan Gaara.

"Iya, tadi aku harus bertemu dengan Gaara terlebih dulu." Hinata duduk di sofa dan menyalakan Televisi.

"Gaara?" Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia tahu jelas bagaimana Hubungan kedua temannya itu.

"Ia ingin aku menjadi modelnya lusa." Ujar Hinata santai, tangannya sibuk memencet remote mencari saluran yang ia inginkan.

"Oh iya aku dengar tentang itu. Prof Jeos menyarankan mu karena ia terpukau dengan hasil jepretan ku ketika kau menjadi modelnya." Sakura merasa bersalah, karena ia sekarng Hinata harus berurusan dengan Gaara.

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa memaafkannya?" Sakura menatap Hinata yang tengah asyik menonton, Sakura bisa mengingat dengan jelas peristiwa satu bulan lalu bagaimana saat itu Gaara memaki Hinata dan tak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia memaki Hinata dengan Kiba yang tengah berjalan bersama. Gaara salah paham tentang hubungan Hinata dan Kiba, ia termakan omongan Karin yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata dan Kiba menjalin hubungan di belakangnya.

Gaara dengan bersungut-sungut menghajar Kiba tanpa mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Gaara lebih percaya pada Karin dibanding Hinata, itulah yang membuat Hinata terluka.

"Ia yang tak mau minta maaf, bahkan ia terlihat semakin dekat dengan Karin." Hinata mengehela nafas.

"Kau yang menjauh darinya, membuat Gaara tak ingin kembali melukai mu. Ia sudah cukup menyesal, dan kau masih mempertahankan ego mu, kau bahkan tidak mau berkata jujur jika kau cemburu dengan Karin."

Yang Sakura ucapkan memang benar, lalu iaharus apa berakhir menjadi wantia bodoh lalu kemabali dalam pelukkan Gaara? Ia hanya takut jika Gaara akan kembali menyakiti hatinya, kembali mengahncurkan kepercayaannya.

Hinata masih termenung, ia ingin menagis tapi air matanya tertahan ia tak mau terlihat menangisi Gaara.

"Pikirkan lah baik-baik,seharusnya kau jadikan kesempatan ini untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian." Sakura beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Hinata dengan tatapan kosongnya, sepertinya rintik hujan mala mini akan menjadi saksi seberapa besar luka di hatinya

.

.

.

.

Hinata sejak tadi hanya termenung di meja makan menatap menu sarapan yang tak menarik minatnya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Ponsel Hinata berdering menampilkan susunan huruf _Gaara._

"Hallo."

" _Kau sudah siap? Aku sudah lobby apartmentmu."_

"Tunggu sebentar lagi aku turun." Hinata menutup sambungannya dengan Gaara.

Ia bergegas ke lantai bawah, dan Gaara sudah berdiri di sana terrsenyum padanya. seperti biassa Gaara selalu memakai pakaian kasual, celana jeans dengan kaos Nat Geo yang kini tengah nge- _trend_ .

Sepanjang perjalanan Gaara terus mencuri pandagpada Hinata, tak tahukah Hinata seberapa besar Gaara merindukannya. Menunggu Hinata membiarkan Gaara kembali merengkuhnya, ia tak suka memaksa, tapi ia juga tidak tahan jika harus seperti ini. Menjadi _stalker_ Hinata selam satu bulan memastikan jika Hinata baik-baik saja dan tidak berada dalam incaran pria lain. Gaara harus bersabar lebih lama.

"Ganti pakaianmu," Gaara memberi isyarat agar Hinata mengganti pakaiannya denganpakaian yang sudah disediakan, Hinata melihat Karin. Jadi untuk apa perempuan itu ada di sini?

Mengikuti Gaara? Oh yang benar saja, Karin memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang tak bersahabat.

"Aku menjadi assisten Gaara selam pemotretan kali ini." Ucap Karin dengan senyum yang mengejek. Hinata tak menghiraukan ucapan Karin, ia sudah malas menanggapi masalah yang selalu berasal dari Karin.

.

.

.

.

Pemotretan berjalan lancar, kepala Hinata mulai sedikit pusing. Gaara menawarkan diri untuk mengatarnya pulang.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah meminta Sasori menjemputku." Hinata menatap bosan Gaara, Karin terus menempel di samping pria itu, rasanya Hinata ingin sekali melempar wanita itu ke laut antartika.

"Tidak, kau pulang dengan ku." Tolak Gaara dengan tegas, oh ayolah semua mahasiswa di universitasnya tahu siapa Sasori, pemuda licik yang berada di balik topeng _baby face_ nya.

Membiarkan Hinata pulang dengan pemuda itu sama saja dengan masalah.

"Kau pulang saja dengan Karin, lagi pula aku sudah berjanji dengan Sasori akan—" Hinata enggan meneruskan perkataannya sementara Gaara menunggu."—makan malam bersama."

Gaara tak bisa menahan diri lagi, ia menarik tangan Hinata memaksanya masuk kedalam mobilnya meski Hinata terus meronta.

Karin hanya bisa terbengong dengan bodohnya, ketika menyadari dirinya diabaikan oleh Gaara.

Di dalam mobil Hinata terus terdiam, ia malas berbicara dengan Gaara, inginnya marah saja pada lelaki itu. "Kau demam," ucap Gaara saat tangannya menempel di dahi Hinata.

"Kita ke dokter dulu." Hinata masih diam tak menaggapi ucapan Gaara, ia terlalu sibuk memandangi rintik hujan yang membasahi Tokyo malam ini.

Demi Tuhan, Gaara tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini, bukannya pergi ke rumah sakit Gaara malah mengarahkan mobilnya ke apartmentnya.

Hinata masih diam ketika sudah sampai di basement apartment Gaara, ia masih enggan bicara. Ia membuka pintu mobil yang sayangnya masih terkunci, "Aku mau pulang,"

"Tidak sebelum kita bicara, kau dengan Sasori apa hubungannmu?" Gaara tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa melewatkan pemuda _baby face_ itu, padahal ia selalu mengawasi Hinata.

"Itu bukan urusan mu,"

"Oh ayolah Hinata, berhenti bersikap kekanakan, bahkan kita sudah satu bulan tak bicara dan kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Itu semua sangat menyiksa." Gaara meremas surai merahnya, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Menurutmu siapa yang kekanakan? Aku?"Hinata memalingkan wajahya, ia tak percaya Gaara menganggapnya kekanakan. "Oh tentu saja aku, karena terlalu kekanakannya bahkan aku langsung menghajar pemuda yang tidak bersalah, atas dasar cemburu."

Dan inilah yang Gaara tunggu, Hinata mengungkapkan semua kekesalannya. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa terkejutnya aku ketika kau datang menghajar Kiba, bahkan kau tidak mau mendengar ucapan ku." Hinata mulai terisak. "Kau bilang kau cemburu, lalu bagaimana dengan ku yang selalu ceburu melihat mu dengan wanita lin, apakah aku harus menampar setiap wanita yang dekat dengan mu? Lalu berakhir dengan diriku yang terlihat seperti memonopolimu."

Gaara mengela nafas pelan, ia memang terlalu bodoh saat itu mencerna setiap perkataan Karin tanpa menyaringnya terlebih dulu.

"Kau bahkan memarahi ku dan menuduhku berselingkuh, kau tahu betapa sakit hatiku saat itu. Bahkan orang yang ku cintai pun tak mempercayai perkataanku."

"Maaf, kau tahu aku sangat marah saat itu. Aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu, saat itu kau dan Kiba begitu dekat. Kau bahkan diam saja saat Karin dengan terang-terangan mendekatiku. Itu semua membuat spekulasi buruk di pikiran ku, karena ku pikir kau sudah tak mencintaiku" Gaara menarik tubuh Hinata kedalam pelukkannya. "Kau tahu aku sangat tersiksa saat kau acuhkan, setiap hari aku hanya bisa memandangi mu tanpa menyentuhmu sedikit pun" Gaara menghirup aroma lavender yang begitu ia rindukan, Hinata terus terisak dalam dekapannya, ini pertama kalinya Gaara melihat Hinata menangis.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengabaikan ku? Aku bisa gila jika kau terus menjauh dari ku." Hinata hanya menganngguk pelan, Gaara menghapus air mata Hinata dengan telapak tangannya, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening Hinata.

Dan seharusnya sejak awal Hinata mengungkapkan kemarahanya, bukan malah terdiam memendam segalanya dan menghindari Gaara, membuat pemuda itu frustasi dengan sikap Hinata. Dan kali ini Gaara belajar lebih memahami kekasihnya, Hinata bukanlah gadis yang akan terus terang dengan perasaanya, hanya perlu pengertian tanpa rasa curiga, memeperkuat benang kepercayaan di antara sebuah hubungan sangat penting.

END

Wihhhh Gajee ini gaje bangetttt,,, hasil ngabuburit di depan laptop.. SasoNara-chan maaf ini fic GaaHina nya baru jadi, habis tadinya ga dapet inspirasi,, susah banget kalo bikin oneshoot ituuu.

Inspirasi tuhh selalu datang buat MC, tapikan MC ku udah banyak hiks hiks..

Maaf kan jika fic ini kurang berkenan dan alurya terlalu cepat… aku hanya ingin meramaikan archive GaaHina…

See Uuuu

Bye bye bye

okokkokoko


End file.
